User blog:Mcoury/Dinosaur Train theories/predictions
hHere are some theories/predictions that I have about the Dinosaur Train series: *In the episode "Solar Train", we find out that the Rocket, Solar and Dinosaur Train all have a video communication system installed in the engine. And in the Rocket Train, there is a computer system that controls most of its functions. I'm guessing that the trains all have a computer system that controls the time tunnels. The basis or that theory is that in some episodes, they are able to go immeadiatley from one period to the next, not just ten million years ahead or back. *In Season 4, it will be discovered that Buddy and Annie are siblings (see "Stolen Egg Theory"). If this is so, that would make Annie not just be Buddy's sister, but also Tiny, Don and Shiny's sister (would work the same way if Buddy and Annie weren't siblings and the series eventually violates the Buddy & Annie policy). *By the end of the series, Buddy and Tiny will be the conductors of the Dinosaur Train. If that is so, there could be many seasons between now and, let's say 2019 or 2020. Since they're always talking about that in the series and the junior conductor stuff is a major plot line, it would make sense for that to be what the series eventually leads up to. *We might get a few episodes of Buddy with the other tyrannosaurs on migration. Either this or a play-date episod in Rexville would be when we would discover that Buddy and Annie Tyrannosaurus are siblings. But if the sibling theory is proven true, what kind of relationship would that put Mr. & Mrs. Pteranodon and Dolores & Boris Tyrannosaurus? *Various other mid Triassic animals will be shown in future episodes, maybe even some other Paleozoic animals. Eventually, train time tunnels would be dug into the early Triassic period (65 to 45 mya) and the Permian and/or Carboniferous periods (400 to 245 mya), this could introduce a whole host of new species, expanding the series by a bunch. This would allow for more seasons. *The trainline will never reach the Devonian (mid 400 millions BCE) or the Quarternary/late Tertiary period (25 to 0 mya) because it just makes no sense. Prior to the Carboniferous period it's mostly sea creatures and eventually there's very little oxygen in the air and then no way to even make a trainline when they get to the Precambrian. In the late Cenozoic period, we get modern looking animals, including species of human ancestors and humans. Even though there are several fanfics with humans in them, I just don't think it makes sense at all. *We may see slight evidences of extinction events. At the Triassic-Permian border, there is a major extinction event killing off many Paleozoic creatures, same with many Mesozoic creatures at the K-T boundary. This may provide some confusion and investigation/dective work oppurtunities for the kids. *In the Spinosaurus model episode, we might see the Old Spinosaurus of the Sea...get a new friend. We might even get to meet 'Tiny' Spinosaurus. *At some point, planes and cars might be invented by Dinosaur Train Industries. I mean, looking at everything else we've seen from the company...well...who knows? *"Spooky Tree" will be...probably another Halloween episode. I'd love to hear y'all's thoughts! Category:Blog posts